


Shameless

by Lyricanna



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nina is Siegbert's wingman, Nina/Soleil mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricanna/pseuds/Lyricanna
Summary: Nina helps Siegbert to work up the courage to ask out Shiro.





	Shameless

It didn't take long for Siegbert to spot Nina, her silver blonde braids bouncing as she ran towards him. He gave a small wave to his cousin and started to walk towards her, eager to be away from the crowded bus station. He was apprehensive; Nina had news, apparently. And had hinted at something else...

“Cousin,” he said with a polite nod, as soon as she was within earshot.

“You can drop the formalities Sieg, we've known each other forever,” she replied with a characteristic eye roll.

“What's so urgent that you had to see me now?” he asked. He couldn't help but worry about the lost time he could be spending studying for his entrance exams.

“Three things.” Nina began to walk towards one of the cafes and Siegbert fell into step beside her. “One, I'm going out with Soleil. Two Shiro is officially back on the market. Three, don't kill Soleil this isn't her fault, but I want to help you ask Shiro out.” Siegbert missed a step and almost fell.

“She told you?!” he managed in a strangled tone.

“Sort of. Please don't be mad, it's not her fault, I kind of guessed anyway!”

“What makes you think I want to date anyway?”

“Well you have a crush on Shiro so why not ask him out?”

“So? I...I don't have time for dating. I have entrance exams for a specialized program at university, on top of the usual school work and helping my father out with the family business.”

“Sieg, I admire your work ethic, really I do, but if you don't have a social life of some sort or take breaks, you're going to crash and burn,” Nina said gently. She opened the door to the cafe and waited for him to go inside. Within minutes they were seated with hot drinks close to hand.

“Cuz, I honestly worry about you and I want you to be happy,” Nina continued.

“Just because I have a... a crush,” he felt his face flush as he admitted it. “It doesn't mean that I'm ready to date. And it's not like Shiro even likes me back, so I don't see the point in embarrassing myself.” He turned his focus to his mug of hot chocolate to avoid Nina's gaze.

“The first step is admitting it. The second is admitting that I know what I'm talking about. I wouldn't bring this up if I thought it was hopeless.”

“What have you said to him?” Siegbert demanded as he began to panic.

“Nothing! _He_ mentioned _you_ ,” Nina replied quickly.

“He did?”

“Yes.”

“You're not making this up?”

“Seriously cuz, have I ever steered you wrong?”

Siegbert fixed her with a pointed stare. “Should I begin alphabetically or chronologically?”

Nina let out an exasperated sigh. “Why does nobody trust me?”

“Well there was the time when you got everyone tipsy and made us play spin the bottle, or the time that you talked me into sneaking out with you and Uncle Leo called the cops because he thought we'd been kidnapped. Or how about the time you tried to set up Dwyer and Asugi on a blind date or how about –”

“Okay, I get it!” Nina's hands went up in a hasty surrender. “Don't you even want to know what Shiro said about you?”

Siegbert sipped his hot chocolate, considering. He was curious, but Nina had a tendency to exaggerate. Besides, he wasn't going to act on it anyway... Eventually he gave in.

“Fine. What is it?”

“He said that you were handsome and that you're good boyfriend material.”

“He might have meant for someone else...”

“It was just me and him, Sieg.”

“Well we are not related by blood so – ”

“Ew no. And he didn't. He mentioned it after I told him I was dating Soleil. Well not right after, but later in the conversation. You know what I mean.”

“That still doesn't mean that he wants to date _me_ ,” Siegbert retorted.

“You are simultaneously the smartest guy I know and also the most dense. Seriously, is it a crime for someone to like you?”

“I'd have to hear it from him, to be sure,” Siegbert responded more calmly than he felt.

“That can be arranged.” Nina's smirk reminded Siegbert way too much of her father in that moment, excited and devilish. She whipped out her cell phone and before he could even say anything, Nina had sent a message and pocketed her phone.

“What did you just do?” he asked in near perfect imitation of his own father at his most serious.

“Arranged a meeting with Shiro,” she replied airily.

“I suddenly know why Forrest wants to kill you half the time.”

“How about this; if I'm right, you thank me for my intervention and go enjoy a date with Shiro. If I'm wrong, I apologize to both of you and buy you both dinner?”

“Deal,” he said without thinking.

“Good. You're meeting Shiro after soccer practice tomorrow.”

Siegbert sighed and nodded grudgingly. He loved his cousin but sometimes he really did wish she could leave things well enough alone.

 

~

 

Siegbert stood near the fence that surrounded the soccer field. It had been years since he had played; the sport simply didn't give him the feeling of accomplishment that it had when he was a kid. Shiro took it seriously though; he played on the college team. He devoted so much time to practice that nearly all of his assignments were the result of energy drink driven all-nighters. And he still did well enough that his parents didn't complain. It was the only thing that frustrated him about Shiro; he made everything he did look easy, while Siegbert felt like he had to work at everything. A small thing, really.

He watched as Shiro came in from the field, making jokes with his team mates. Siegbert couldn't help but admire him; broad shoulders, strong legs, that easy smile that made everyone else smile and the messy brown hair. He was handsome, a fact that Siegbert had been trying to ignore for the better part of four years. Watching him made his heart beat faster and his throat feel tight; the early signs of panic, he knew. He steadied his breathing with the exercises his father had taught him. It didn't make him feel any less out of his depth, but he wasn't going to run away either. He couldn't face Nina if he did; she would never let him forget it.

Shiro made his way over, slowly, and at the same time, too quick. Siegbert forced himself to breathe normally; Shiro was a friend. He just wasn't ready for this. And yet, no time like the present.

“Hey Sieg, long time no see,” Shiro said once he was within ear shot. Siegbert waited for the rest of the team to clear out before saying anything.

“I'm sorry if Nina inconvenienced you in any way with this.”

“No way. Been wanting to catch up for a while now.”

Siegbert thought back to all of the declined invitations with a tinge of guilt. “Parties aren't really my scene...”

“It's fine. I should bring you with me to trivia night at the pub sometime; we might actually win with you on our team,” he replied with an easy smile.

“I'll think about it.”

They stood there for a moment in silence, Siegbert unsure of how to proceed. Shiro simply leaned against the fence and waited.

“Were you and Nina ever actually dating?” Siegbert asked. He had never been sure and this was not an easy lead up to what he should be saying, but at the same time he needed to know.

“Sort of. We went out a few times and I asked her if she wanted to be more serious, but she gave me the run around and eventually... Well she settled on Soleil. And they're both happy so I can't hold it against them.” Shiro gave a small laugh and Siegbert cursed himself for bringing up a sore spot. But since he had already started...

“Do you still have a thing for her?”

Shiro looked at Siegbert, brown eyes focused on red, considering. “No. It was fun while it lasted but...” he shrugged and looked away. “Done is done.”

Siegbert nodded, feeling relieved. If Shiro had still been hung up over Nina he would have walked away; he wasn't going to start a relationship with that between them.

“Is there anyone else you'd consider dating?”

“Is there someone who likes me?” Shiro asked with a wry smile. Siegbert felt his face redden and he looked away. He wished he wasn't so painfully shy, so damn _awkward_ , all the time.

“Yes, for a while,” he whispered.

“Wonder why they haven't said anything?” Something in Shiro's smile told Siegbert that he already knew.

“Because he was – I was – afraid that I didn't have a chance,” Siegbert managed, his voice soft and shaky. He had never been more afraid in his life; he had never been so hopeful either.

“Of course you do,” Shiro replied as if it were obvious. “If you just ask, Sieg.”

Siegbert stood there frozen, unable to process what he had just heard. Nina had been right. Shiro liked him. He looked at Shiro, really looked and spotted the slight hesitation in the other man's expression. Shiro hadn't said anything for the same reason Siegbert hadn't; he was afraid of being rejected too.

“Go out with me.” Siegbert surprised himself with how firm his own voice was.

“Yes sir,” Shiro said with mock seriousness. Siegbert couldn't help but laugh with relief. Feeling bolder than he ever had, he reached for Shiro's face and gently turned it up so he could kiss him. It wasn't like that drunken game of spin the bottle, this was warm, gentle, natural. Shiro pulled Siegbert into his arms and Siegbert returned the gesture, deepening the kiss.

Shiro was the first to pull back, grinning mischievously. “At least take me out to dinner first.”

“Of course. Once you shower anyway,” Siegbert responded with a grin. He knew he was blushing again but he just couldn't stop smiling.

“See you out front the athletic centre in fifteen!” Shiro suited his words by quickly checking his gear and making a run for the change rooms.

Siegbert quickly pulled out his phone to text Nina as he walked around to the front of the building. He only sent two words: _Thank you._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story actually exists in the same AU as Falling Is Like This https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769237 . So as in that fic, the run down is that Leo and Niles are married and adopted Nina and Forrest. Making Nina and Siegbert cousins on paper but not by blood. I have 0 head canons for Shiro's mother, so imagine who you wish (I will however always write default hair colours). Since I married Xander in my playthrough, the avatar is Siegbert's mother. It was kind of nice to revisit this AU, so I hope you enjoy it as well =)
> 
> Written for the Hidden Bravery charity zine.


End file.
